


Soulmate Systems

by Zy_Khrymzynn



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Religious themes and imagery, Soulmate AU, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zy_Khrymzynn/pseuds/Zy_Khrymzynn
Summary: NMN Day 30: TogetherI'm done. G'night y'all.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995844
Kudos: 12





	Soulmate Systems

He was three when the first thing appeared on his arm, something he’ll never forget. It was a simple fish drawing, but the moment he saw it he remembered a story his mom told him about soulmates.

“Mom, mom!” He ran into the living room where his mom was, and then showed her the fish drawing on his forearm. “Is this my soulmate drawing on me?”

His mom looked over at his arm, licked her finger, and rubbed it. “Unless you used an orange sharpie, then I think that is your soulmate! If you learn your letters and words then maybe you can write something back. Maybe you can draw something back.”

Two days later, he had a skin-safe, easily-washable pen, and he drew a fish back.

A week later, he’d managed to write a simple message.

_ “Hi, I’m Marc, what’s your name?” _

His mom found him sitting on the living room floor an hour later, looking at his arm.

“They’re not going to respond this quickly, Marc, be patient.”

He clearly remembers the first words he saw written on his arm.

* * *

_ “Hi I’m ****, what’s your name?” _

“Momma, why can’t I see this word?” He asked, raising his arm and pointing to the blurred out word.

His mom grabbed his arm and looked at it. “I think it’s their name.”

“Why can’t I see their name?”

“It’s because you’re not supposed to meet your soulmate until the right time. She pointed to her own wrist, where there were words written down, some he couldn’t see or read that well. “My own words were the first thing your dad told me. It wasn’t what I really was expecting.”

“But you did love them, right?”

His mom rubbed the top of his head. “Of course I did, Nathaniel. I wouldn’t have loved him if I didn’t love what he said. We would be friends instead.”

“But I thought soulmates were the person you loved forever?”

His mom gave out a slight giggle at that. “Of course, but God created us to have free will, and if we were forced to love someone, that’s not what God wanted for us, right?”

“I guess.”

“You’ll learn more about them when you are older.”

As he got older, he’d found another soulmate marker. A skateboard with vines wrapped around it on the upper part of his left arm. He thought that was cool, but he still liked the mystery person who he had a soulmate connection with. Since they didn’t know each other’s names, and couldn’t even spell them out, he called the person on the other side Black, for the color of ink that showed up when he wrote. And apparently his color was a bright orange-red, the same color of his hair.

He really wished they could talk now, but he was currently in church, sitting on a wooden bench, forced to listen to the priest talk about heaven and hell and all of that. Right now, he was going on a long speech about belief. Even at the age of eight, he knew this didn’t make much sense. Maybe it was just him.

“...So what you need to understand about the soulmate connection is that it is proof of our Lord God, that mankind was created in his image. Have you seen scientists try to explain how they work? They talk about evolution and energy sources and biological cells and whatnot, but it’s to hide the fact that they don’t know!” The priest laughed at that point, sudden, high and loud; dramatic laughter echoing around the ancient church. “Because there can never be an explanation, oh scientists and researchers and great experimenters! Oh flock of Jesus Christ, raise your hands, and I will point to you and you will say what soulmate connections you have!”

The priest first pointed to a man finely dressed in a suit with a top hat on his head. “My first connection was I could only see in black and white until I met my soulmate, my second one was whenever they cut their hair my own hair was cut, and the third was I could feel whenever my soulmate’s feet were wet.”

The priest pointed to a second person, a woman dressed in a red dress stood up. “My first connection was I could hear the same music my soulmate listened to, and the second connection was that I shared an empathic connection with my soulmate.”

The priest called out seven more people, pointing out a dozen different types of soulmate connections and a duplicate.

“Look at all of this!” The priest yelled out. “Proof of God’s might and will working in the world today!”

* * *

_ O: Why do people think God made soulmates? _

Of all the things to be written on his arm, he wasn’t expecting this from Orange. 

_ B: Maybe because soulmates can’t be explained by science yet? Once science can explain soulmates that will go away. Although I don’t know how science can explain that I can feel my soulmate clipping their fingernails and toenails. _

_ O: That makes sense. _

Marc was 14 when he met his soulmate first. It was a pretty fantastical scenario straight out of some crappy fanfiction he would’ve dredged from the shadowy corners of AO3. He tripped on a stone and was about to fall down, but someone grabbed him before he fell.

When he got back onto his feet, he noticed the drawings and writings on the other guy’s arms.

“So… what is your name?” He asked.

“Nathaniel.”

“Well I’m Marc. I didn’t expect to meet you like this.”

“Neither did I.”


End file.
